First Kiss
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Un beso es la forma de expresar amor y si es el primero este puede llegar a afectar a una persona profundamente./"Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Leo/Loke - Lucy

 _ **Género**_ : Romance.

 _ **Notas del Autor**_ : "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **First Kiss**

Capítulo Único

* * *

¨ _ **En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.**_ ¨

Pablo Neruda

* * *

Todo empezó aquel día, cuando decidió junto con Yukino darle un deseo a sus respectivos espíritus.

-Y el siguiente es…- Pero no pudo siquiera llamar al espíritu porque él ya estaba afuera.

-Hola, Lucy.- Saludó Leo desde atrás de ella.

-¡Que rapidez!- Gritó Lucy con cierto desagrado.

-El Zodiac de la otra vez fue impresionante.- Le hizo un cumplido, ignorándola.- Escuché que había dos lindas damas recibiéndonos, - Comentó- así que vine veloz como un rayo.

-Igual que siempre…-dijo Lucy en voz baja, sabía que después de la siguiente pregunta se arrepentiría pero debía hacerla.- Nee, ¿Hay algo que quieras que…?- Pero no pudo terminar porque él se había acercado a Yukino con una rosa, algo dentro de ella se estremeció.

Loke pudo percibir el cambio emocional en su ama y sonrió ladinamente, entregó la rosa a la chica e inmediatamente después volteó con la rubia y se acercó peligrosamente a ella con otra rosa.

-Hace tiempo que lo pienso, la belleza del brillo de tus ojos no tiene comparación con la de los demás magos de Espíritus Celestiales.- Le dijo a Lucy, ella se sonrojó al momento en que Leo le puso el pulgar en la barbilla.

-Shottoo…- Intentó páralo, no quería caer en sus palabras.

-Por la noche ni siquiera pierden contra el brillo de las estrellas.- Prosiguió, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su ama.- Resplandecen mucho más que eso.- De pronto su mirada cambió y su sonrisa se hizo tierna.- ¿Qué te parece enseñarme ese brillo esta noche, Luce?- Le preguntó un tanto seductor.

Lucy estaba en shock ¿cómo debía reaccionar? Su cerebro de plano no quería funcionar.

-Yo… es-to… - Algo dentro de ella quería gritar: ¨ ¡Loke! ¡No estás aquí para eso!¨ Pero otra parte de ella quería responder afirmativamente.

-Loke, hace tiempo que no vienes al gremio.- Interrumpió Natsu, cosa que molestó a Leo.

-Eso es porque en realidad soy Leo, el León.- Dijo acariciando la barbilla de Lucy.

-Para mí eres Loke, de Fairy Tail.- Contestó simple.- Ven a visit…- Pero no pudo terminar, porque la paciencia de Leo se terminó.

-¡Regulus Impact!- Lo mandó a volar lejos, había estado planeando invitar a Lucy desde hace mucho y Natsu lo estaba arruinando.- Paso por ti a las 7 p.m.

-Loke, pide otra cosa.- Imploró.

-Ese es mi deseo y dijiste que cumplirías lo que fuera.- Objetó.

-Lucy-sama…- Yukino intentó ayudarla, pero contra todo pronóstico Lucy acepto.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo preocupada, no quería ser una mas.- Cumpliré mi palabra.- Loke sonrió triunfal.

-¡Maldito Loke!- Gritó Natsu a la distancia.- Me lo pagaras.

-¡Natsu, no…!- Lo intentó parar, ella estaba demasiado cerca del espíritu y podría salir lastimada. Loke se preparó y a una distancia prudente lo atacó.

-¡Regulus Impact!- Satisfecho de su logro, le sonrió cálidamente.- Hasta pronto.- Se despidió de ambas y desapareció.

Ella no sabía lo mucho que cambiaría su vida al pronunciar esas palabras.

Dos meses han pasado desde entones, ese tiempo estuvo lleno de sorpresas, risas, peleas, destrozos y más pelas, entre Natsu y Loke, por quién tenía más derecho de dormir en la cama de la rubia. También hubo un cambio grande en Loke, porque de un día para otro terminó con todas sus novias, estas enfadadas le reclamaron y la única respuesta que obtuvieron de él fue: La he encontrado.

Alguien que no aceptaba eso era Cana, que por más que bebía no podía ver con buenos ojos a Loke. Por alguna extraña razón odiaba verlo con Lucy y la odiaba a ella por estar con él.

Después de consultarlo con su barril toda la noche, ese iba a ser el día. Por fin después de tanto tiempo lo haría, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Esa mañana, Lucy había amanecido de muy buen humor. Algo bueno iba a pasar, estaba segura. Pues Loke la había citado en el parque, alegando que tenía algo importante que preguntarle. Pensar en eso solo la hacía emocionarse, uso su mañana para arreglarse y ponerse lo más linda posible. Salió con media hora de anticipación, no podía esperar.

En el bar se encontraba Cana, estaba totalmente alcoholizada, no quería ver nada ni nadie. Hacía apenas media hora que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Joder ¿cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Por primera vez la bebida le estaba cobrando consecuencias, traía una jaqueca de los mil demonios, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo. Pero no podía sacar de su mente el haber probado sus labios, había algo en ellos que no se comparaban a ninguno, fue un beso suave y perfecto, disfrutó cada momento y se dio el lujo de explorar su boca por culpa de su estado de shock. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte al recordarlo. Ella la iba a odiar, pero ¿qué podía hacer si ya estaba más que claro que se había enamorado?

-Are, are Cana.- Le dijo Mira con una sonrisa.- Has estado ida un muy buen rato, ¿quieres que te ayude con algún problema?- Preguntó amablemente.

-No, Mira.- Dijo con pesar. La albina la vio y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor le dio la mejor noticia en ese momento.

-¿Ya sabes que Loke va en serio con nuestra Lucy?- Le dijo con brillos en los ojos, pues Mira antes pensaba que el chico no tenía remedio, era un mujeriego y creía que nunca cambiaría.

Vio como Cana se ensombrecía más con esa noticia. _¨No será que… ¿A Cana le gusta Loke?¨_ Pensó asustada, nunca creyó que a ella le interesaría alguien como él, ella la veía con otro tipo de chico, despejó esos pensamientos y trató de reconfortar a su amiga, pero al voltear a verla ella ya se había parado y tomado su bolso.

-Arruiné mi amistad con Lucy…- Dijo más para sí que para Mira, pero ella lo alcanzó a oír, Mira suspiró preocupada, ¿qué habrían hecho Cana y Loke como para arruinar todo con Lucy?

Salió a pasos lentos del gremio y se puso a caminar, necesitaba aclarar todo en su mente. En su estúpida mente confundida, lo único que estaba claro… Lucy la odiaría.

A los pocos minutos de que Cana se fue, entró Loke.

-Ohayo, Mira-san.- Saludó con un tono raro.- ¿Has visto a Lucy?

-Estuvo aquí en la mañana, estaba muy nerviosa.- Le comentó sonriendo, Loke se sonrojó y volteo el rostro.

-Sí, bueno… si la ves, ¿podrías decirle que la busco?- Le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Algo raro había tanto en Loke como en Cana, pero ella no creía que ellos fueran capaces de lastimar a la maga celestial.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el río donde Happy y Natsu van a pescar, se encuentra Lucy.

Sus pies se encontraban sumergidos en el agua y su mente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Suspiró, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Un beso es la forma de expresar amor y si es el primero este puede llegar a afectar a una persona profundamente. Eso fue lo que leyó en un libro que Levy le prestó. Vaya que eso era cierto, su corazón se aceleró al recordar aquel momento. Estaba confundida ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-¿Lucy?- Escuchó detrás de ella. Se estremeció, había muchas emociones pululando en su interior.

-Hola… Cana.- La saludó.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Yo no…- ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no quería hacerlo? Suspiró.- Sabes… esto no es reciente, de hecho fue por algo que pasó hace 7 años…

 _*Flash back*_

-¡Jamás dejare que te vayas del gremio!- exclamo Lucy, volteó a verla extrañada y por un instante la vio brillar, parpadeó y supuso que era solo por el momento.

-Lucy… te diré lo que en verdad esta pasado…-se sumergía en el agua con nerviosismo – yo… dejare el gremio… por… mi padre.- Era algo tan difícil de confesar, no se lo había dicho a ninguna persona en toda su vida.

-¡¿Tu padre?!- gritó exaltada la rubia, la noticia le había caído de golpe y al parecer, todavía faltaban más cosas por contar.

-Él es… Gildarts.- La voz con la que confeso esto apenas y se escuchaba.- Y si no me convierto en clase S, yo… no podre verlo- Comenzó a llorar, odiaba recordarlo, limpio con sus manos las lágrimas de sus ojos después de un rato.

-¡Yo seré tu compañera Cana!- Dijo Lucy cerrando sus ojos por la fuerza en la que le dijo.

La impresión dominaba a las dos chicas, por lo que solo un "claro" salió de la boca de la castaña.

Se pasó de manera tan rápida la semana que había dicho el maestro, una semana de duro entrenamiento, entusiasmo y confusión, aun así, el viaje transcurrió y el destino de este se veía a lo lejos.

El equipo de Cana y Lucy escucharon atentamente la primera instrucción, pero por llegar tarde tuvieron que tomar la última ruta. Para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que la ruta de combate, y, aunque sus oponentes eran Freed y Bislock, salieron victoriosas del lugar.

En su camino encontraron un pequeño lago, con agua que parecía totalmente fresca, por lo que no pensaron dos veces antes de entrar en él.

-Ahhhhhh ¡pero que calor hace aquí!-exclamo la rubia- ¿y si lavamos nuestros trajes de baño?-.

-Está bien-respondió la castaña.

Pronto llegaron al sitio de encuentro, donde recibirían la próxima indicación.

-Ya reunidos todos aquí, quiero decirles que lo próximo que harán será encontrar la tumba de la primera maestra ¡Mavis Vermilion!, los estaré esperando allá-termino de hablar el maestro y se marchó.

Era un largo camino de silencio, la cabeza de Cana se hundía en la confusión, confusión de sentimientos con tan solo pensar "Lucy", pero no sabía de qué se trataba y lo único que la saco de sus pensamientos fue una presencia que conocía a la perfección.

-Gray ¡¿Dónde te escondes?!- Gritó enfadada.

Gray y Loke salieron de detrás de un árbol, parecían nerviosos, como si ocultaran algo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Estaba realmente enojada, eran cambios repentinos de humor.

-Las estábamos si…-el peli naranja estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía decir, más fue interrumpido por el otro chico.

-¡Una tremenda coincidencia!-exclamo el peli negro- ¿Y si caminamos juntos?- propuso.

La mirada amenazadora de Cana era terrible, pero, termino aceptando.

Las dobles intenciones del espíritu celestial eran demasiado obvias, y a la vez molestas para la castaña, por lo que, consumida de celos, decidió ir solo con Lucy tomando como pretexto que ambas eran mujeres.

-Cana, ¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañada la rubia.

No sabía que contestar, hasta ella misma desconocía la razón y se acababa el tiempo para hablar, cuando se lo ocurrió algo que decir.

-Es por la indicación, quería saber si encontraste una pista.- Lo trataba de decir con calma, parecía imposible.

-La verdad es que he estado pensando en palabras relacionadas a tumba, como end y death, pero encontré una peculiar "demise", significa fallecer y tiene seis letras, que vendrían siendo el límite de tiempo, lo siguiente es solo una teoría mía, pero creo que donde se encuentra la tumba es en la ruta E ya que en la palabra se repite dos veces la ¨E¨.- Le explico detalladamente Lucy.

Era bastante impresionante

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¡vamos!- Dio un paso la castaña y la otra la siguió, un largo camino, para darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de la chica a su lado.

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Lucy no sabía que decir, estaba anonadada. Cana era su amiga y ahora ella le confesaba que estaba enamorada de ella. Y eso estuvo más que claro con el beso que le robó.

-Cana… Yo…- ¿Cómo rechazarla si era su amiga y no quería verla sufrir? La castaña se dio cuenta de lo que la otra chica pensaba y suspiró.

-Por eso me gustas…- Le dijo con una sonrisa, causando un sonrojo en Lucy.- Eres demasiado buena.

-Gomenasai…- Le dijo triste, pero no podía mentirle.

-Está bien, anímate.- Se paró y comenzó a caminar.- Matta ne.- Se despidió de ella y caminó rumbo al bar más cercano, ahora sí tenía un motivo para alcoholizarse hasta el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente Cana no se apareció por el gremio en todo el día y todos se enteraron de la buena nueva: Lucy y Loke eran una pareja oficial desde ayer en la noche. Lucy contó cómo fue que Leo la buscó para declarársele y lo lindo que fue.

A las afueras de Magnolia, se podía observar un tren que recién salía. Dentro estaba una chica castaña viendo sus cartas de adivinación, sonrió. Sus cartas le decían que una nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _¨El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.¨_

William Shakespeare


End file.
